I am Electrified
by AuraBelle
Summary: Wanna know more about Zell and the others's life in a different form? well tune in to I am Electrified....an arrangement of 'I will Survive' in ff8 style... oh be warned could be a smidgen weird


Disclaimer: Finally the girl ish back in town! Alas have changed my username as other one won't let me use it to upload new docs:o) well heres another one, to one of the classics of all time (in my view) 'I will survive.' Note: If you want to check my other songfics, search for my old username on here : starlight-temptress ... Pweesh R&R

Zell: At first I was afraid, now I know I was electrified!

Seifer: When you said you only had 10 amps, Lord I almost died,

Quistis: But I'd spent oh so many years just waiting for that so long

Selphie: I just knew I couldn't resist to turn this into song,

Zell: Now I know that I can take by my side, an strive for a longer time,

**(AuraBelle: cough ahem since when have you been striving? Zell: Since the last time these batteries were charged, I mean, surely one can't have a little fun? AuraBelle: Depends how you mean to express yourself by using the word 'fun'. Zell: smiles evilly).**  
Irvine: But there you are, another lie! I was ready for a big Mac

**(AuraBelle: Whats that got to do with batteries? Irvine (shrugs): What's wrong with not singin' about food? If you had a robot, like a dalek, you could use batteries for it to say "Hello Food." AuraBelle (raises an eyebrow and sighs): Blode…(faces the others again)**

Riona: And you've bought me a French fry,  
**(AuraBelle: Just one? Thought he'd give you more than that..)**

Quistis: I should have known that it was bullsh!t, just a sad pathetic dream,

Squall: Should have known there was no ants lurking in those jeans.

(**AuraBelle: Zelly what do you think you are doing? Zell: innocent look which doesn't fool anyone what? I need to recharge my batteries some how ya know!AuraBelle: Try putting em in the charger and switching it on, hopefully without you getting any connotations from the vibrations of the energy flow -.-'**)

Zelly: Go on now go! Walk out the door!  
Quistis: Don't you promise me 10 amps then turn up with only 4,

Riona: Weren't you a prat to think I wouldn't catch you out,  
Seifer: Don't you know we' re only joking when we say size doesn't really count. **  
(AuraBelle: You know…..did you hear that two Ronnies sketch? Everyone else: No.. should we have done? Zell : You are a little behind the times, once we are turned on, we don't watch tv, just have it on in the background disguising the noises…. AuraBelle: Okay well one guy walks into the shop and asks for "Fork handles please." Seifer: "then what?" AB: "assistant says : Four candles? 1,2,3,4 there ye are, four candles." Guy says "nah, fork handles, handles for forks." Theres another one "A guy walks into a shop" (Irvine yawns loudly) "says you got a plug?" "assistant says wot size?" He says "13 amp!" Everyone groans)**  
(Chorus)

Irvine: I will survive, I will survive!  
Riona: Cos as long as I have batteries,  
Zell: My sex life is gonna thrive, if my batteries will survive

All: I will survive, I will survive. . . hey . . . hey!

Zell: It took all my self-control not to laugh out loud,

**(AuraBelle: How much self-control have you got? None from what I gather.. Hey perhaps you need a work out… -)**

Squall: When I saw you there standing so tall and proud,  
Quistis: But to hell with all your ego's and to hell with all your needs,  
Selphie: Now I'm saving all my lovin for a cordless night with you

Zell: Lets place a vid cam in so we can ALL view

**(Quistis, AuraBelle, Riona, Selph: (yew, count us out!)**

Irvine: Go on now go! Just make a dash,  
Zell:Last time I used me batteries, they electrocuted me, in a flash

…. (speaking loudly **Where is my cash Irvine???? AuraBelle: Watch out Quisty, he's almost charged, oh and Irvine… Riona: Cash me up, I'm yours!looks saucily at Seifer who tries to raise his eyebrow)**,  
Quistis: I should have asked for confirmation, Should have asked the footie club for referees,  
Selphie: Then I wouldn't have you blowin' or wavin' that wee whistle thing whistling at me

Seifer: Go on now go! Just hit the track,  
Zell: Don't you bring me home tyres  
Squall: Cos I'll only throw them back,  
Irvine: The only thing that I need now ish a clothes peg…  
Quistis: To hang up me draws…  
(Chorus)

Zell: Go on now go! Get out of my sight,  
Quistis: I'm going back to my appliance,  
Squall: Cos I know it's length is right,  
Selphie: And if I ever see your tiny tockley at my door,  
Seifer: You'll be counting up your inches as you pick them off the floor.

**_All: Go on now Go!_**


End file.
